Access Granted
by eyesofgarnet
Summary: Puck breaks into Rachel's laptop and stumbles upon some smutty fan fiction that she's written.


He's bored out of his fucking mind, and silently cursing at himself as he sits in his truck that he ever let Rachel get out so she could go to dance class. Yeah, he knows when she finally gives into his advances that it's going to pay off. Dancers are extremely flexible and the thought that he is eventually going to experience that already gets him hard in a second. He can't do anything about it right now though because she'll figure out, she always fucking does, and she'll get pissed at him. Puck may love his girl but he also thinks she's fucking bat shit crazy.

So now he has to drive home and sit in his room alone surround by all her stuff, it's like she's trying to move in with him or something. Her clothes are piled neatly on his dresser, her book bag is sitting on top of his desk, right next to her laptop and he swears she's got like five pairs of her shoes hidden somewhere in his closet. For a guy that's openly afraid of commitment she's pretty much made his worst nightmare come true. If she wasn't so hot he'd probably bitch about it, and then there's that whole being in love with her thing too.

Rachel had made him drop her off at her dance studio, leaving him with specific orders to get his homework done by the time her two hour class is finished. Fuck that, he's not doing it. He's got better things to do. Like sit and play Mario Kart until he has to get her. So he might have called Mike and Matt and told them to come over and play with him. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Ever broken into that thing?" Mike asks casually after he loses another game.

Puck looks at him, pissed that he'd even bring up the subject. "How many times I have told you that she leaves me with blue balls every time we're together?"

Mike gives him a disgusted look, then shakes his head and laughs. "Too much info, bro. That's not what I was talking about at all. Though when you get there I totally want details about how flexible she is. I meant her laptop. Have you ever like broken into it just to see what she has on there?"

The thought had never really crossed his mind to be honest. Computers weren't really his thing and he knew Rachel's was password protected. He had no clue how he'd get around that.

"You should try dude. She probably has a ton of shit on there about you. Like unseen videos of her singing songs to you and shit and her professing her undying love for you." Matt says tossing him the controller.

"I wouldn't even know how to break into it. She's got it locked with a password." Puck tells them. He's really not that interested either, he knows how she feels about him. He doesn't need to see any videos where she's already naming their kids and shit. He's already freaked out on a daily basis because she actually got him to admit all his feelings for her, adding to that isn't going to help.

Before he knows it Mike is crossing the room and grabbing Rachel's laptop. As he's turning it on he's biting his bottom lip, trying to think of what Rachel's password could possibly be. He asks Matt and Puck but gets nothing but blank stares in return.

"Try some names of musicals." Matt suggests.

Mike starts typing in the names of all the musicals he can think of that Rachel has told them she likes. It's a long list. _Wicked. Rent. Phantom of the Opera. Annie. West Side Story. Oklahoma. Chicago._ The list goes on and on and everything he hits enter thinking he just might have it right this time the screen changes and informs him that again he's wrong.

"Fuck," Mike says in frustration. "I was sure it was a musical. Got anymore ideas?"

Puck's interested now. It's not that he wants to see all the potential videos of her professing her undying love for him. He wants know what else his girl might be hiding in his laptop. She never lets him use it, so there's got to be some good shit on there for her to be that secretive.

"Try Caroline." Puck says.

Matt punches him in the arm and laughs as Mike types the name in.

"No go, man. What else?"

Puck's trying to think. Rachel would use something cute, something she would never forget. And whatever this password was it had to mean something to her.

"Barbra." Mike and Matt both give him weird looks. Puck shrugs his shoulders at them. Knowing so much about his girl makes it official. He's whipped, but whatever he just wants to get in there. "It's her middle name assholes."

Mike types in the name and again gets denied. "Alright so it's not her middle name and it's not any of her favorite musicals. Think hard. It's probably something really obvious that we're not seeing."

Puck can see out of the corner of his eye the smirk that grows on Matt's face. He doesn't like it at all. "What?"

"Try Noah." Matt says trying to hold back a laugh. "Hundred bucks says it's Noah."

Puck would probably punch him if he didn't think he might be right.

Mike types in the name and cheers in celebration as screen starts to load in front of him. "Access granted!" He brings the laptop over to the bed where Puck and Matt are sitting and sits down right in between them.

They're looking at the screen and Puck gets a little freaked out that his eyes are staring back at him. Rachel's wallpaper is a picture of them from the last party they had at Matt's place. She's smiling broadly at the camera as Puck's trying to lick her earlobe. He doesn't remember the picture being taken; he had been trashed by that time. It's a weird picture for her to use in his mind, there are better ones of them.

"So what are we looking at first?" Mike asks as he pulls up the start page.

He's about to click on the documents folder when Puck grabs the laptop away from him. "We're not looking at anything. I'm looking at this."

The guys laugh at him. "Come on, dude, it's not like she has porn on there or something. This is Rachel Berry we're talking about here."

Puck doesn't even acknowledge the fact that they're talking to him. He's pulling up her pictures folder to see what's in there. It's filled with party pictures, pictures from Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals, and then some holiday pictures, all placed neatly into folders and dated. He should have figured. If Rachel color coded everything else in her life, her laptop shouldn't be any different.

By this time, Matt and Mike have lost interest and are back to playing another game of Mario Kart. He's in her documents folder now, completely ignoring the videos folder (he still doesn't want to go there). Nothing is out of place here either. She's got all of her class put neatly into folders, sheet music saved in one folder for glee club and another folder filled with stuff she hopes to use in the future. Then one folder catches his eye.

"What the hell is fan fiction?" He asks, not thinking anything of it. Seriously he has no idea about anything when it involves the internet unless it's porn or looking up sheet music.

Matt and Mike break out into a fit of laughter and then there's a loud thud. Mike's on the floor rolling around laughing, trying, and losing, to compose himself.

"Stop fucking laughing at me and answer the damn question, what the fuck is it?"

Mike's trying to catch his breath. "It's like this. When people are really into a show, or book, or movie, or whatever, they take the ideas and characters and write their own story."

He's confused for a second, and starts trying to think of what type of things Rachel could possibly write about, and where she would find the time to do it. He's racking his brain trying to figure it out, and it fucking hurts. He doesn't think that much. He scrolls down the list of documents, carefully choosing one called _Mirror, Mirror_. That couldn't possibly be anything but funny. The name alone sounded kind of lame.

Puck's not a fan of reading but he starts reading through the first few paragraphs about two people named Logan and Veronica. He swears he's heard Rachel say those names before but he can't place them. They certainly aren't from any musicals, that much he knows.

Everything seems fine at first and he thinks his girl is a pretty good writer (not that he's shocked or anything, she's good at everything). Logan and Veronica are at some lame party, neither one is drinking, which he thinks is bullshit. You drink at a party. He scans through the next few paragraphs because they're talking about something and he doesn't really give a shit. Then a word catches his eye, a word Rachel would only use in his wildest fantasies—_cock_.

_Holy shit._

He scrolls back up a few paragraphs and begins to read again.

…_he slid his hand up her side to claim her bare breast, cupping it then slowly pulling at her nipple until it was hard. Veronica moaned in pleasure as she tried to reach down towards him, but his other hand stopped her, grabbing her hands and pulling them above her head as he assaulted her breast with his tongue. She could feel him smile against her as she panted his name, begging for more._

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

Puck shut the top of the laptop hard, causing Mike and Matt to jump. He was trying to search for the words to say but couldn't find any. He wasn't about to tell them what he had just read or the fact by just reading those few sentences he got extremely hard.

"Get out." He finally managed to spit out in a vicious tone. Mike and Matt didn't move for a second. They just sat there staring at him, wondering what he had just seen. "Get the fuck out of my house. NOW!"

They were out of his room as fast as their legs could carry them, leaving Puck alone with Rachel's laptop, and words. He had to read more.

…_Logan released her hands and slowly slid away from her body. She wanted to beg him to keep going, knowing that there was only so much teasing she could take. "Don't stop." She whimpered as she closed her eyes. Then she heard the sound of his zipper going down and the swoosh of clothes falling to her floor. "Now let's see if you have a gag reflex." Logan said in a gruff voice as he grabbed her head and pulled her down onto the floor in front of him. Veronica opened her eyes to Logan's cock right in front of her face. She parted her lips, welcoming him into her mouth as she began to suck him off..._

He couldn't control the thoughts going through his head. Rachel, _his_ Rachel, had written something like this. There was no way. He didn't know if he should be pissed or excited. And reading all of this just made him hard as fuck. He has another thirty minutes before he has to go get Rachel from her dance class; he's not going to sit here like this.

Then his phone starts beeping next to him on the bed and he swears under his breath as he picks it up, fully ready to drive over to Mike's house and kill him because he's pretty sure it's him making fun of him. He flips open his phone and sees that it's a text from Rachel.

_We're getting out of class early. Come get me. : )_

He shoves his phone into the pocket of his jeans and groans. This girl is going to fucking kill him and she doesn't even know it. He adjusts himself after he sets Rachel's laptop on his bed and gets up. His erection is painfully hard and he was hoping he could take care of it before he had to go get her, but now that's gone to fuck.

* * *

Puck is beyond pissed by the time he gets to the dance studio. He's still hard as fuck and its starting to get painful, and he knows it's about to get worse when Rachel gets to his truck because she'll still be wearing her dance outfit which basically means as little clothing as possible.

She's approaching his truck with a huge smile on her face, which fades the second she opens the door and sees him.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Rachel asks jumping up into the cab and sliding into the seat next to him.

It's out of his mouth before his filter can catch it. "Are you sure you're a virgin?" Then he starts gripping the steering wheel and cursing at himself in his head. That was the stupidest thing he could have said to her.

Rachel's a little shocked, obviously. He knows the answer. What on earth would make him question her? And she knows she should be offended but she's not. She's actually worried.

"You know I am," She tells him. All she gets in response is a laugh, and she's not really sure what to make of it. "Why—why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering."

They drive back to his house in silence, the tension between them borderline explosive. He knows he was stupid for asking her, but after what he read on her laptop he had to know. She knew a bit too much for his liking, and he didn't want to think there was a chance she had lied about being a virgin and had actually slept with Finn when they were dating.

When he pulls into his driveway, Rachel is out of the truck before he can even turn off the engine. He doesn't know whether she's pissed or upset but he knows he's probably going to have to spend the rest of the night fixing his fuck up. He never stops and thinks.

He runs into the house and up the stairs, hoping to catch her before she's in his room throwing clothes into a bag before demanding he take her home. He fucking hates when she does that. Instead he's greeted with a nice, hard slap in the face.

"What the fuck, Rachel?" He reaches up and rubs where her palm made contact with his face. For a small girl her strength can catch you off guard if you not expecting her to hit you.

She's standing in his door way pointing at his bed. Puck looks over and he can legit feel the color draining from his face. He had forgotten to turn her laptop off and put it back on his desk before he left.

"Off all the stupid things you do, Noah, you had to go and break into my laptop? Do you know how immature that is?" She's yelling at him and he really can't blame her. It was a pretty shitty thing to do, but he'll go to his grave blaming Matt and Mike. She's not to thrilled when he tells her this though.

"If your friends told you to jump off a bridge would you do that too?" She screams at him again.

"You know I should be the one that's pissed here. You're sitting on that thing all the time writing shit like that, when you should be doing that shit to me instead. I don't give a fuck who Logan and Veronica are I just want to know how you can let them have sex but you won't let me fuck you. And just for your information, you do know that finding a girl without a gag reflex is like a guy's biggest fantasy right? You can't write shit like that."

"I know it is! I googled it after Miss Pillsbury told how much guys like it when she caught me trying to make myself throw up during sophomore year."

"Wait what?" Puck was definitely caught off guard by that response. "You don't have a gag reflex?"

Rachel couldn't answer him. She just blushed and shook her head.

He groans. This girl really was going to kill him.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. I will never go through any of your stuff ever again if you can show me that you don't have a gag reflex."

Rachel knows she shouldn't have, but she agrees to the deal anyways.


End file.
